Destiny
by Forgotten64
Summary: It was part of Aizen's plan to get imprisoned. So, when he escapes it sends the soul society in an uproar. He sets his plan on one human boy, but how 'human' is he? Not only him, but the friends that surround him. New arrcaners, new/old espadas, and new heros.
1. Prologue - Just One Soul

**PLEASE READ AN: I know I have a lot of other stories, but I can't help myself with this one! I've been working on this plot forever! I hope you all enjoy and please review to tell me what you think so far!** **Time line is a couple months after Ichigo got his powers back. ****Also, you know all the flash steps for arrcaners, quincies, and fullbringers. I'm going to call them all flash step. Cause it's easy that way.**

Prologue - Just One Soul

Sosuke Aizen was a man of many things. A traitor, a manipulator, and a master mind. Him, getting captured was all part of the plan. The reason for this 'winter war' was test each and everyone of his enemies limits and to see how strong the arrcaners really were. The Hogyoku had never left him nor did he ever abandon Kyoka Suigetsu. He had stayed silent for these seventeen months to make it seem like they had really won.

Now that he knew what his enemies could do, his real plan could go into place. Ichigo Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara, and the whole Seiretei are going to see what he could really do and they aren't going to stop him. The powers he had held back during these fights with the soul reapers, he will finally show.

Escaping was easy, since his powers weren't sealed. Everyone was under the illusion that his powers were sealed. His army was set and the new espada's and arrcaners were all ready. All he needed was the final piece.

It wasn't easy fighting the soul reapers in Kakaura Town. Sosuke Aizen knew it was better not to go that way again, besides he needed the espada's in the Spirit Dimension. Instead of using the whole Kakaura Town for the kings key, there was only one person he needed to create it. He was still unsure if this boy was what he really needed, but that could be tested.

A Forbidden Soul... That's all Sosuke Aizen needed.

**XXXXX **

(A female is talking)

A Forbidden Soul...

Someone who was never suppose to be alive. Someone who was never suppose to exists. They were never suppose to live, die, or breathe. Because of this, a forbidden soul can do many things. Like, deny fate. When born, people are instantly tied to the red strings of fate, because they were suppose to live and so their soul was tied to fate. A forbidden soul on the other hand, is never tied to the red strings.

They were never suppose to live, so their soul is never tied to fate. Another thing they can do is change fate. They were never suppose to exists and because of that, they can interfere with someone's fate that was never suppose to meet them, ever. Because of that, they can change others fate. When they do that, it can either change a life for good or destroy it.

Another thing, they can break the boundaries we can't. Like the borders between a hollow and a soul reaper. To regenerate their life force in a split second if necessary and they don't die, until a purpose for living is filled out. Each person in the world has a purpose they need to fill out, but someone who was never suppose to live doesn't. A forbidden soul is cursed for never dying and they can't age when they become a certain age. They don't die until a human, like purpose is filled.

A forbidden soul is a fantasy people made up. It was a fairy tail told a long time ago, when the world was first made. A forbidden soul had never been seen.

A forbidden soul... A dangerous being, yet an innocent life.


	2. Chapter 1: Introduction - The Four

**Things you should know! The main second, third, and fourth person introduced go to a different school than Ichigo. Review please, if you feel like it.**

Chapter 1: Introduction - The Four

My alarm went off with annoying ring. It buzzed loudly in my ear, awaking me from my deep, restful sleep. I sat up and pressed the button to stop the stupid ring. I yawn, stretching my arms. I scratched the back of my head, some of my raven colored bangs falling loosely onto my face. I lifted the sheets from my bed, throwing them aside and getting up. I went over to my closet, changing into my school clothing.

I grabbed a red hair piece, tying it into my hair, a high ponytail now bouncing on top of my head. I grabbed my bag, slumping it over my shoulders and opened my room door. A dark feeling spreading over me. I gripped my bag, swinging it roughly to my right. I loud 'ugh' was my response as a figure landed on floor. A man, that was fifteen years older than me with blazing red hair and double color eyes, lay sprawled on the ground in front of me.

"Morning, Cross." I said, walking past his pathetic form. "What the heck was that for!?" He yelled, getting up quickly and in my face. Cross, was my sister's childhood friend. He lived with us and decided that sneak attacking me would be fun. "Stop attacking me randomly and I'll stop smashing your face." I replied calmly, walking past him again. A heard a growl as I passed him. I walked into the kitchen, grabbing piece of toast while passing by the kitchen table.

"Morning little bro," my sister cooed sweetly. Rose, was fifteen years older than me too. Her hair was a light orange color and she had hazel colored eyes. As sweet and innocent as she acted and looked, she was actually terrifying on the inside. "Morning to you too. I got to go." I said, biting into my toast. She walked away from the stove, hugging me and giving me a small kiss on the forehead. "Have a good day," she smiled. I walked over to the door, opening it. As I walked through my sisters voice rose in the air.

"Don't you dare get a fight today, or I might just kill you." An ominous shiver went down my spine and I slammed the door. I let out a relived sigh, walking away from our house. I walked on the sidewalk, suddenly hearing a soft cry. I stopped, turning my head to the corner of my street. A small girl was rubbing her eyes, tears falling from her face. A chain was hooked to her chest. Beside her was an upset glass jar, with a ruined, stomped on flower.

She looked up at me, her eyes starting to brighten. "Th-they did it again," she cried. I gave her a warm smile, patting her head. "Don't worry, I'll bring fresh flowers for you today. I'll make sue those bullies don't bother you again too." She smiled at me. A patter of feet sounded behind and a childish voice could be heard behind me. "Mommy, why is he talking to the flowers?"

"Come on, lets go." The boys mother said. I looked back at the girl, smiling again. "Don't worry. I'll be back later." I stood up and started walking to school.

Name: Riku Shurui

Gender: Male

Looks: Imagine younger Byakuya, but with a more stern expression and blue eyes.

Height: 5'9

Age:17

DOB: July 23

Parents Status: Unknown

Siblings: Rose Hariyan

Favorite Things: Sword fighting, working hard, hitting Cross, and drawing.

Power: Able to see or detect ghost or hollows. The rest will be shone later

Theme song: Unfolding Time - by Broken Iris or Nothing and Everything - by Red

**XXXXXX**

"Orihime-chan! Come on, your going to be late today!" I yelled loudly, across my balcony. Orihime Inoue was my best friend. We grew up across from each other and became good friends. We went to different schools, but it was like we were sisters. "Coming!" My orange haired friend called. Soon, she popped out of her apartment, running down the stairs. I ran down the ones on my side and we were walking side by side.

"I can't wait! It's almost summer break." I squealed, flying my hands into the air. She smiled at me and we started to laugh. "How's your crush, Ichigo doing?" I laughed seeing the blush spread across her face. "He's doing fine. How's Mitsu Chigai doing?" Now I blushed. She started to laugh at me and we soon split up, taking different paths to our schools.

"Yume-san!" Called a childish voice. I looked down to see a small boy with a chain stuck to his chest. "Mizu-san!" I cried, hugging the ghost boy. He laughed, grabbing my hand as we walked to my school.

Name: Yume Koibito

Gender: Female

Looks: Her hair is brown and the left side is braided. Her school uniform is like Orihime's but has a blue shirt instead of tan. She eyes are an unusual green.

Height: 5'3

Age: 16 1/2

DOB: September 8

Parents Status: Unknown

Siblings: Sister died in the same accident as Orhime's brother

Favorite Things: Cooking(which is horrible), handing out with friends, sleeping, calligraphy, and reading love stories

Power: Able to see or detect ghost or hollows. The rest will be shone later

Theme song: I'm Alive, the ending song of Kuroshitsuji

**XXXXXX**

"Brother! Wake up already, you'll be late for school!" My younger brother said, punching me lightly. I groaned, pulling my blankets over my head. "Ten more minutes mom," I said, knowing it would piss him off. Surprisingly, my twelve year old brother stopped punching me. I heard soft footsteps, thinking he had given up.

WRONG! A hard object, landed painfully on my head. I freaked, sitting up and howling in pain. "What the? What the heck did you use?" I was gripping my head, the pain not easing. He laughed, holding up high, my text book, which was like two feet thick. I growled, warning my brother to get out of my room. He yelped, running out.

I sighed, wanting to fall back asleep, but knowing I would get yelled at. I got out of my bed, grabbing my uniform off the floor. I slipped it on, putting my text book back in my bag, and grabbing my bag. I walked out he door, going down some stairs and arriving in the kitchen. "Morning everyone!" I said, fake smiling and acting happy. My mother smiled at me and so did my brother, who hit me on the head. "Mom, Shiza hit me on the head with my text book."

"Shi-chan!" My mother said, slightly anger. "Bu-but he wouldn't wake up!" I laughed, walking outside and grinning devilishly at my brother. He was about to yell at me, when I shut the door. I breathed in the scent of spring, the garden flowers coming over my senses. I smiled, walking towards the direction of my school.

"I wonder, if they'll be any hollows after school." I whispered, looking up at the clouds. "I hope so. I need some entertainment today."

Name: Mitsu Chigai

Gender: Male

Looks: His hair is black and short with long black bangs. Eyes are grey and wears a different uniform than the ones at Kakaura High

Height: 5'9 1/2

Age: 17

DOB: August 28

Parents Status: Mother is alive and well, father left a long time ago.

Siblings: Shiza Chigai

Favorite Things: Sleep, fighting, sports, and the out doors

Power: Able to see or detect ghost or hollows. The rest will be shone later

Theme song: Rolling in the deep, by Go Radio

**XXXXX**

"Have fun today." My boyfriend said as I walked past him. "I'll try," I replied, grabbing my satchel. He chuckled, rubbing his chest, which was brutally wounded a couple months ago. "Try not to stress yourself too much today Tsukishima." I said, with a calm dead expression. "You're still an idiot for trying to take on a soul reaper. I told you and Ginjo not too, but you two were to stubborn to listen!" He laughed, smiling at me. "At least because of that Ginjo can no longer keep us a part." I blushed at the words and headed towards the door.

"Just make sure your so called 'apprentice' doesn't come home injured again. I'm getting tired of healing him everyday." I shut the door, finding myself outside already. I breathed in the air, heading towards the park. The park was a short cut to school. I was a teacher for history. I walked silently, seeing that the sun was still coming up into the sky.

I was soon at the park, looking right to left, making sure there was nothing dangerous about. A loud wail caught my attention. A hollow that was still wondering about, glared at me, it's lips watering. It charged mindlessly at me in a rage of hunger. I sighed, lifting my head. It stopped in it's place, trying to loosen itself from my grip.

"Tch. Such a pathetic creature." I clenched my hands into a fist, exploding the hollow in a rain of blood.

Name: Twilight Eclipse

Gender: Female

Looks: Medium, length, dark, brown hair with dark purple eyes. Wears a jeans with white shirt and a long brown coat.

Height: 5'6

Age: 24

DOB: November 13

Parents Status: Dead

Siblings: Never had any

Favorite Things: Work

Power: Able to see or detect ghost or hollows. She is a fullbringer and a telekinetic. More powers will be shone later.

Theme song: Bad Apple, from Touhou

**Do you like the characters? Please reivew.**


	3. Chapter 2: Beginnings

Chapter 2: Beginnings

**Riku's POV - 7:45am**

I sat at the right corner of my classroom, looking calmly out the window. Class hadn't started yet, but it was a simple joy to watch the people outside. Many girls were giggling and gossiping about random stuff. Some guys were joking with each other and others were causing trouble, so early in the morning. My attention went to a a flash of orange passing into the school grounds.

Ichigo Kurosaki, a soul reaper. Along with his friends, Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai, also the fullbringers and quincy. I had just transferred to this school a couple weeks ago, my other friends and I knew who and what they were. A teacher of mine knew practically everything. She had warned us it was best to stay away from them, but Mitsu total ignored it and kept slaughtering hollows each day after school. Yume and I actually listened, unless it was an unavoidable situation.

I sighed, looking at my desk, an unfinished drawing lay in front of me. I traced the already finished lines, in boredom. Yelling caught my attention as I looked back outside. Ichigo was in trouble with some gang already, not surprising. I ignored the noise, starting on my drawing again.

It was minutes later, when I heard Keigo yell Ichigo's name and him getting tripped or something like that. The group of soul reapers and fullbringers soon walked in, our class going to start soon. I brushed off the Orihime's waving at me, not looking at her at all. A heard a grumble, but decided not to see who it was. The teacher came in, along with the other students and class began.

I put my drawing away, looking straight at the teacher as class began.

(Lunch Time)

"Hey freak, what's up?" Snicked some guys as they threw a piece of crinkled paper at my head. I said nothing, passing by them silently as they chuckled. "Told ya he's a cold bastard. He's a freak and a smart ass." I drowned out their laughs, walking upstairs to the roof of the building. Once I got up there, I found a nice corner and sat down.

I'm not the friendly type. I like being alone, unless there's people I can relate too. Like, Yume, Mitsu, and my old history teacher. My stupid sister made me transfer to this horrible place. I hate her sometimes. I pulled out an apple out of my lunch sack and ate quietly. I suddenly heard some talking a little ways away from me.

I recognized the voices to be Ichigo and his friends. "So, you guys came here because there's more hollow activity lately?" Ishida said, hearing him shift the glasses on his face. "Yeah, there's more than normal. Not only that, but strange reiatsu has been found that relates to an arrcaner." Replied Rukia. I heard a small plea from Orihime and a grunt from Sado.

_More hollows, _I thought, their conversation continuing. _Mitsu's going to have fun for these next few days. _

**XXXXX**

**Mitsu - 3:45pm **

"Come on, Mitsu-kun! Let's go visit Riku-san!" Yume smiled, pulling on my hand. I let her drag me, trying to think of an excuse. "But I wanna fight hollows." I said with a puppy face. Yume let out a soft squeal, looking like she would cry from adorableness. I was about to walk away, when a hard object landed on my head. "What did I tell you about that?" I held my head, laying on the ground.

I looked up to see my history teacher, Twilight Eclipse, with a book in her hand. The book she hit me with. I couldn't say anything to her, my head hurt too much. "Especially not for these couple of days. More hollows have been showing up and there happens to be two lieutenants from the soul society here." I stood up, the pain finally easing. "Why did you tell me that? It'll just make me want to kill hollows more! You shouldn't have given me that homemade combat pass! I'll just go fight some anyway."

I smiled childishly at her and I was given a scowl. "Don't worry Miss Eclipse! I'll be a good girl and not fight hollows, unless necessary!" Yume pumped her fist into the air, like a total idiot. Twilight nodded her head in approval, then glared dangerously at me. A shiver crawled down my spine, a dark feeling entering my mind. "Besides, you should see how Riku is doing. He's bored and needs his friends right about now." Yume smiled, knowing our psychic teacher was correct.

"Let's go!" Yume grabbed my hand and started to drag me again. I let out a sigh of defeat. We were soon out of the school and walking towards Kakaura High. We stayed silent as we walked next to each other. "Hello, Mitsu-kun!" Yelled some random girls from my school. I smiled charmingly, waving my hand as they passed by. They blushed, giggled, and started to whisper, but I could hear them.

"He's so cute, but is that girl is girlfriend!?" A girl said sadly, her friend snorted and shook her head. "He rejects any girl that tells her she likes him. That girl is Yume Koibito, they're just friends nothing more." Her friend let out a relived sigh and they started to gossip again. I let out an annoyed huff, wishing girls would stop talking about me. I suddenly realized Yume was still staying quiet. Not something she usual did. "So what do you think Riku's up to?" I said, breaking the silence.

Yume seemed to be in a haze. She stared at the ground, her eyes widened in a scary way. She had a bad habit of daydreaming, spacing out, or just being strange. "Yume?" I poked her arm, which made her yelp, and that made me jump. "Oh sorry Mitsu-kun! I was spacing out again." She apologized frantically. I was about to say something when a loud sound of pain caught my attention. I realized that we were at Kakura High already. Some thugs lay at the entrance, some looked a little familiar.

Yume and I poked out head around the corner of the school grounds to see what was going on. Riku, was fighting off a large group of teens that were bigger than him. I chuckled, guessing someone had upset the dead girl's flowers on the corner of his street again. "Yume, hold this." I threw her my bag, joining in on the fight.

I kicked a guy on the back, jumping off his back and punching the guy next him. I caught a little glance from Riku, seeing a scowl on his face. I laughed playfully, hitting the next in the stomach area. He didn't like it when someone joined his fights. It wasn't long before there were other teens collapsed all around us. I was panting, but Riku wasn't, that was typical for him. "Whats up man?" I said, just receiving coldness from his icy glare.

"Orihime-chan!" I looked over to see Yume giving her best friend a massive hug. "What are you doing here?" Riku asked, the usual calm, yet cold exterior in his voice. I chuckled, wrapping my arm around him. "Just seeing a good friend!" With his elbow he punched my gut. He walked away from me, as I held my side. "Well, my missions accomplished!"I declared, getting back up quickly. "Bye Riku and Yume!" I stalked out the Kakaura High's grounds, breaking into a run as my foot hit the sidewalk.

_Time for some fun! _I grabbed a wooden shaped object from bag and pressed it against my chest.

**XXXXX **

**Twilight - 4:17pm **

I felt some reiatsu shift from far away. I looked up from the pile of homework I was correcting. I growled, knowing Mitsu was fighting hollows again. _I warn him from time to time, not to fight hollows with all the soul reapers around. That idiot, I need to teach him some more discipline. That boy never listens._ I looked back at the homework, trying to distract my mind from what has been going on with the soul reapers.

When you know everything, it can get a little bothersome. _First hollows coming in large groups and attacking more often. Then, to arrcaner reiatsu being found all over the place. Dammit! I thought that Ichigo kid ended Aizen's little war and stopped all the arrcaners and espadas. Now I have more stuff to worry about than one of my students ending up dead. _

I finished the last piece of homework, placing it into my drawer. I grabbed my satchel and headed for the door. _I have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen soon. Not with the soul reapers, but with us too. I just hope Yume, Riku, and Mitsu can defend themselves. They are strong, but still are children._

_A substitute soul reaper, a normal soul reaper, and a fullbringer. They might be able too, they just might if anything bad happens. _

**AN: Don't worry next chapter will be more exciting!**


	4. Chapter 3: Hollow Attack

Chapter 3: Hollow Attack

**Yume's POV - 6:27pm **

"Yume-chan!" Shouted Orihime happily. I looked out my window to see my friend, with another, Rukia Kuchiki. I opened my window, my zealous friend smiling excitedly. "Hello Orihime-chan!" I smiled back, waving out the window of my apartment. "Yume, do you want to hang out with us tonight!?" I tilted my head, thinking it was probably a bad idea to hang out with the soul reapers. I just brushed the thought off. "Okay! I'll be right down!"

Orihime squealed, loudly enough for me to here. I ran over to my closet, grabbing some normal clothes. It was six, but I usually did nothing and I had my pj's on at this time. I slipped on a green long sleeved shirt, putting a pink jacket over it. I slipped on some dark blue jean, looked into the mirror to see if my hair was okay, and headed for the door.

I stopped, seeing I should prepare myself just in case. I ran over to my calligraphy set. I picked out a fresh brush with no ink on it and slipped it into my boot. I soon ran out the door, greeting both Rukia and Orihime. "So, what are we doing?" I asked, while we walked down the street. "Just hanging out like friends." Rukia replied, looking at me.

I could tell she sensed something about me she didn't like. I needed to get better at hiding my high-level reiatsu. That's what Twilight had said to me everyday of school. It was a couple of brief silence. Very awkward silence. "So, what do you guys plan to do for the summer?" Orihime tilted her head in thought. Rukia pondered at the thought. I expected an instant reply from Orihime.

"I'll probably be going in out of town." Rukia said a little bit later. I knew why, but I had to play dumb. "In and out? Do you not live here or something?" The violet eyed girl nodded her head. We chatted the rest of the way there. Asking about school and other random stuff that kept up the conversation.

The three of us arrived at the park moments later. Ishida, Kurosaki, Sado, Renji, and cat were there. I wondered of all things why a cat was there. I was introduced by Orihime to her friends. They were all nice, despite I was having a heart attack that I was around the people I shouldn't be. Good thing for me, I was keeping my reiatsu low.

"How is Riku-san at your school?" I asked as the group sat around in a circle. "You know him?" Ishida said. I nodded my head and explained he'd been a good friend ever since I was ten. "I guess he's doing good. Other than getting teased and paper being thrown at him." Kurosaki replied. I lowered my head, hearing that his life was getting a little worse. I popped my head back up, thinking of what else to talk about or ask.

**XXXXX**

**Riku's POV - Home **

I stood at the doorway of my home. Thinking of a good way to approach my sister. I had a bruise on my face from the fight this afternoon and she said she would kill me if I got in another fight. My sister's threats are not to be taken lightly, AT ALL. I sighed, knowing I would get yelled at anyway. I took a deep breath and turned the door knob slowly.

The door creaked open. It was dark in the house and no sounds came from it. I opened it slightly, looking inside and seeing no one in there. I pushed the door open all the way and walked in. Still quiet. I didn't like it. I went into the kitchen, turning on the lights, to still no one. I placed my bag on the table seeing a note. I picked it up and started to read.

_Riku, had to bring your sister to hospital again. She started to have a coughing fit with blood coming out of her mouth, again... So if you got into a fight again consider yourself lucky. For today... - From Cross _

A shiver went down my spine as I read the last sentence. I sighed, Cross wasn't much of a challenge to me, so I really didn't care. I got out of the kitchen and walked down the hallway to my room. Entering, I plopped down on my bed and looking up at the ceiling. I heaved another sigh, closing my eyes, not wanting to be awake anymore. I wasn't asleep for long.

_I awoke in a dark place. The moon was shining, but it was like it's light wasn't even there. I looked into the night sky, seeing there wasn't any stars either and that the moon shone in a crimson color. The landscape looked like an old ruin. A broken down wall, maybe to protect something. Beyond the wall, was a broken cities that had stains of blood splattered all over the buildings._

_I walked into the broken city. Nothing looked like it would hurt me. This place was abandoned from the looks of it. I heard a crow's call as some popped up on the buildings. Their eyes were blood red, it felt like something had clutched my heart all of a sudden. I kept walking, ignoring the number of birds starting to flutter around me. Then, a voice sounded. _

_"Ah, it looks like you've returned". I stopped in my place, seeing a shadowy figure in front of me. I couldn't tell what it was, then again I never could. "You brought me here, idiot. Do you think I like coming here?" The shadow's head shook, it's eyes starting to glow. It sighed, disappearing and reappearing in front of me. "Something bad is happening. It's going to strike any moment. Get ready for a battle in a couple of minutes."_

_It was about to disappear, when I touched it's shoulder, stopping the form in front of me. "Will you show me what you look like yet, Apocalypse?" The shadow brushed off my hand, starring ominously at me. "Not until you reach bankai." I moved back, letting out a small huff. "Why do I have to wait? When will you show me?" _

_"When you know what you truly are and when you do, you'll see what I look like. Because, when you see me. We'll become one, in our bankai." I was about to reply, when it felt like something had stabbed me. _

I woke up again, back in my bed. I rubbed my chest, the pain that I had just felt, going away. I was about to get out of my bed, when spiritual pressure stopped me from doing that. I gasped in surprise. This spiritual pressure was hollow, but at the same time it didn't feel like it. I ran over to my desk, grabbing a wooden object Twilight had made for me, from the drawer. I gripped it and placed it on my chest.

My body quickly split from my soul. My lifeless body dropping to the floor. The spiritual pressure was no longer holding me down. I brushed off my clothes, making sure everything was okay. I was now wearing a soul reaper uniform, with a black handle katana on my left hip. I grabbed my body, placing it in my bed to make it look like I was sleeping. I opened the window to my room, jumping through it and starting to flash step towards the spiritual pressure.

**XXXXX**

**Yume's POV **

I suddenly felt a strong spiritual pressure lower itself on me. My eyes widened in surprise and so did everyone else's. _What the heck is this? _I thought, gasping a little. _It feels like a hollow, but then it doesn't._ "Yume, you need to go." Orihime said, grabbing my arm. "Why?" I asked, still feeling the power wear me down. "Be-" Suddenly, something crashed down and exploded the area around us.

I heard myself scream as I fell onto my back, letting out a sharp cry from the hard contact to the ground. I laid for a couple of minutes, motionless, but rolled onto my stomach moments later. "That went better than I expected," sang a soothing, gentle voice. "I wonder if Hebi is doing his job right. He never listens to Lord Aizen." I perked my head up, trying to see who was talking.

A woman with light, long, orange, hair was standing a couple feet away from me. Her eyes were hazel and she wore a white slender dress, with what looked like silk on her arms. Clenched in her hand was an oddly looking flute. Beside her were two other girls. One girl had black hair in two pig tails. Her eye was a pinkish red and the other eye was covered in bone like stuff. The other girl had blonde hair that was short and that partly went over her face. Her right eye was green and the other was covered just like the black haired girl.

"Loly, Menoly," the orange haired woman spoke. "Kill anything you can. We're here to bring terror. Kill the soul reapers if you can manage, but make sure at least one person dies." The two nodded their heads. "Yes, lady Lyrica."

"Oh no you don't!" I looked to my right to see Renji with a katana in his hand. His clothing was different, all black and looked like samurai clothing from the history books, just no armor. He was in the air and aiming for the Lyrica lady. The Loly and Menoly stepped back, leaving Lyrica wide open. A strange noise sounded and she was suddenly in front of Renji in mid air. "You need to try better," She whispered gentle.

Her took of a piece of her flute off to reveal a sharp blade inside the instrument. He slashed Renji's chest open with a blinding attack. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. I gasped, wondering what the heck was going on. When Lyrica landed onto the ground her hair went to the side and showed a large black number on her back. It was the number eight.

"Y-Yume." Called a familiar voice. I looked to see Rukia and Orihime under some rubble. I scrambled over to them, trying to get the big chunks of the ground off of them. As I was trying to get the stuff off I heard other odd noises. I looked back at the Lyrica lady and saw Ichigo, Sado, and Ishida fighting her. I quickly went back to what I was doing.

"Well, well if it isn't Orihime." I stopped what I was doing and looked to see Loly and Menoly approaching us. Loly started to laugh, her friend quickly joined in. "It looks like I can kill you now!" Loly lifted her hand, a red ball forming in her finger. "Say good-bye!" That red ball became a massive energy beam. I reacted quickly.

In my boot I grabbed the calligraphy brush. In the air I made the symbol for protection.

"Protection!" I screamed, raising my hands as the symbol appeared in the air. A light went over us as the beam hit the barrier.


	5. Chapter 4: Power PT1

**AN: Thank you all who sent in their Ocs! I'll try to work with them and sorry if I don't express them as much as you like. Oh yeah I'll tell you all this again. All the flash steps for fullbringers, arracners and so on. I'm just going to call them all flash steps.**

Chapter 4: Power PT.1

**Yume's apartment**

A male teen with white hair, approached Yume's apartment. It was quiet, which was surprising for him. He switched off his iPod, taking out his earphones and putting them into his pocket. He took off his hood that had covered his face, his amber eyes looked curiously at the kitchen window, seeing no movement nor sensing it. He tapped lightly on the door, not hearing her usual scramble to the door. He sighed, guessing she was gone and he put his earphones back in and turned the music up high.

That's when Yume's spiritaul pressure flared. The teen turned his attention to the direction towards the town's park. Sensing Yume's spiritaul pressre mingled with soul reapers and with what seemed like hollows. He sighed, blaring his music even louder. His white hair flashed in a second. The teen, gone from sight.

**XXXXX**

**(An hour before) - Squad Eleven's Barracks**

"I'm being sent to the world of living?" A male soul reaper said questionably. The messenger bowed his head. "We're sending more help for the investigation in Kakaura Town. The head captain believes that Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki might need some help." He chuckled slightly, smirking. "Two lieutenants need help? That's quite pathetic. Anyway, I'll go just get the gate open before I'm there. I don't want to wait."

The messenger flash stepped away, disappearing quickly. The male soul reaper brushed off the sweat from his forehead, many of this squad comrades laying around him. He brushed his fingers through his silver hair and started to walk towards the exit. He sheathed his weapon, his eyes flaring like fire. _I'm getting stronger, _He thought starting to flash step.

_I'll be able to take him on soon. Kenpachi Zararki, not much longer._

**XXXXX**

**Mitsu - Mitsu's Home**

"I'm home!" I shouted happily, bursting through the door. I smiled like an idiot, as awkward silence was my reply. The house was dark and no one seemed to be home. I sighed, bowing my head. I perked my head back up, seeing a note on the table.

_Mitsu I have to work late and won't be home until tomorrow afternoon. Your brother is sleeping over at friends for the weekend. Have fun by yourself in the house. Don't break anything. - Love Mom_

I sighed, my stomach rumbling. Looks like I had to cook for myself. I walked over to the fridge, grabbing the carton of milk and drinking out of that. The cold fluid ran down the side of my mouth and before it dripped, I brushed it off my chin. I placed it back in the fridge, grabbing some leftover rice. I got chopsticks out of the drawer. I walked over the couch, turning on the TV and taking a chop out of my dinner.

I was about to take another bite, when some high-level spiritual pressure hit me. I dropped my food onto the floor. I felt like crying, but held back the tears. I hung my head and grabbed the combat pass Twilight had made me. I pressed it against my chest, revealing my soul reaper form. On my back were two katanas. One had a black handle and the other's was white.

I sighed again, flash stepping out my door and towards the spiritual pressure. It seemed Yume was fighting along side some soul reapers. I smirked, knowing Twilight was going to be pissed. I suddenly heard a strange hissing noise. I looked down to see a medium sized hollow in the shape of a snake. I pulled out one of my swords and slashed down on the hollow.

I landed on the ground, seeing it had disappeared in black ash. A laughter rose in the air around me. I couldn't tell if it was laughing or hissing.

"Nice job sssoul reaper," a voice hissed. I turned around to see a slender man in front of me. His hair was short and green. On this side of his face were what looked like bones. His clothing was strange, seeing it was all white with bits of black. He wore a long sleeved shirt with long baggy pants. His tongue was freaking me out. It was long, like a snakes with a number nine. That must have hurt to put on.

He smiled at me, which gave me the chills. "Sorry, but I have to kill you. Lyrica might just kill me herself if I don't follow my orders." Three more snakes, like the one I had fought appeared behind him. "Feed," the man said. The snakes dashed at me, zooming out in each direction. I pulled out my second sword, flash stepping towards them. One snapped at me with lashing jaws. I avoided it's fangs, shoving my blade down it's throat. The second jumped at me from the air, it's jaws wide open. I flashed stepped a away as it landed on the ground. I jumped into the air and stabbed it's back. The third came at me from the side, but with a swift movement, I slashed it open.

The man's laughing hisses echoed behind me. "Well, it looks like my snakes don't work against you." I turned, seeing the man had a sword in his hand now. "My turn," he came at me quickly. I went to the side, my face getting slightly cut. I flash stepped away, bringing my weapons up as he tried to attack. "Your fast," I complimented, holding back his sword from my face. "But I'm a little or both strength and speed." I flew off his sword mine, everything seeming to get slower.

I lifted my weapons across each other, making an X with them. "Light that saves and shadows that murder, Yin and Yang!" Black and white energy surrounded me, my weapons changing colors. The one in my left hand became shorter and all white with a block dot in the middle. The sword in my right hand became all black with a white dot in the center of the blade. I smirked, feeling my swords presence. "I should introduce myself." I spoke, all the energy stopping around me. "I'm Mitsu Chigai, a substitute soul reaper."

The slender man smiled, "Well since we're introducing ourselves. I'm Hebi, espada number 9." I tilted my head in confusion. What the heck was an espada? I shook my head, brushing off the thought. We both dashed at each other, clashing blades furiously. I swung my black blade, blocking or parrying his attacks. With my white one, I attacked fast and swiftly. Whatever was going to happen, I just knew this wasn't going to end well.

**XXXXX**

**Yume's POV**

_"Protection!" I screamed, raising my hands as the symbol appeared in the air. A light went over us as the beam hit the barrier._

The beam collided with my barrier, the red energy flying around us. Their attack soon stopped, my barrier chipped a little. The light that surrounded me disappeared. Rukia and Orihime starred at me with disbelieving eyes. The two girls in front of me looked amazed as well. I turned my head slightly, looking sadly at Orihime. "I'm sorry. Orihime-chan." I said with a crestfallen voice. "I'm not really, who you think I am."

I flash stepped at Loly and Menoly, raising my calligraphy brush. "Symbol for fire." I raised the brush, writing in the air again as fire like ink made the symbol. "Activate!" Out of the symbol came a wave of blazing fire. The two girls dodged out of the way. "What the hell are you!?" The black haired one demanded. I landed onto the grounded, raising my brush. "I'm a fullbringer! Symbol of lightning! Activate!" A bolt of lightning shot from the symbol and spiraled towards the two.

"Annoying brat!" Loly sent another red beam at me. It clashed with the lightning and exploded at contact. They both raised swords and started to what seemed like a flash step. I avoided their weapons as they slashed at me mercilessly. I let out a small gasp as my face was nipped by Loly's blade. "Protection!" A light surrounded me, another barrier protecting me. The two slashed at the barrier, small cracks starting to appear on the shield.

I lifted my calligraphy brush and started to write another symbol, but to my dismay they broke through my barrier, shattering it into pieces. Loly smirked, slashing her blade down.

Suddenly a crackling hiss shook the climax. A bolt of blue lightning shot passed me, hitting Loly's arm. She flash stepped, her arm bleeding profusely. I stood up, knowing whose power this was. I looked to where the power came from, to a familiar person. A teen two years older than me approached. His hair was white, with amber eyes. In his hand was a white iPod. I found myself starring at him.

"Conner-kun?"

**XXXXX**

**Riku's POV**

I paused, sensing Mitsu's spiritual pressure start to flare. It seemed he was fighting one of those hollow things. I looked around the silent streets of Kakaura Town. I knew I wasn't alone, for I came here knowing something else was here. "Oh my, I didn't expect a soul reaper to find me." I looked towards an alley way. A man was approaching me.

His hair was long and black. Bone looking things covered his chest and arms, otherwise there was not other clothing on his torso. His pants were white and baggy. For his weapon, he had a huge lance gripped firmly in his right hand. On his cheek in bold black letters was the number ten. I placed my hand on my sword, getting ready for battle.

"What's your name? I liked to know the name of the people I kill." The man said with nothing, but arrogance in his voice. I glared at him, but went along. "I'm Riku Shurui." I answered quietly and calmly. The man smirked, starting to speak. "I'm Knight, espada number ten." He lifted his lance, spreading his hands apart. He got into a weird stance, aiming his weapon at me.

Suddenly a weird noise sounded. I found his lance close to my throat. I flash stepped away, pulling out my sword. The same thing happened. Him appearing before me, without my seeing. I flash stepped away again, this time attacking right away. Knight and I clashed weapons, sparks flying everywhere as out weapons shrieked against each other. He started to laugh as he raised a finger in front of my face.

Blue energy started to gather up in his finger. I flinched ducking down as a blue beam shot passed me. He struck down his weapon, but I avoided it in time. His weapon crashed into the ground, breaking through the hard cement. I panted slightly as I got farther away from him. "Come on kid, can't you do better!?" He scoffed, ripping his lance from the ground. I starred into his eyes, not replying. "What? Cat got you tongue?" He charged at me, laughing as he did. "Come on! I want a challenge!"

I moved my foot a little, while moving my body slightly to the side. As I did his lance went into the ground, totally missing me. I lifted my own sword, slashing at his chest. But, surprisingly my sword couldn't cut through the bones on his chest. He laughed, lifting up his foot and kicking my a side. "Pathetic. This is too easy Riku." He spat out my name dishonorably as he said it. "Your not worth my time." He started to walk away. I stood up lifting my sword.

"End, Apocalypse."

**Arrancar encyclopedia**

Gin: "Hello everyone, I'll be explain'n Knight ability." Points to the screen. "Knights ability is to charge at an amazin pace for a brief second for a surprising attack." Screen goes blank and Ichigo walks in.

Ichigo: "Wait a minute aren't you dead?"

Gin: "Maybe..." :)

Ichigo:...

Matsumoto: "GIN!" Tackles him to the floor.

**AN:People who sent in their Ocs! Your Ocs will be shone more in the next chapter.**

**Oc owner**

**Conner Brant - Antex-The Legendary Zoroark**


	6. Chapter 5: Power PT2

**AN: Sorry this took longer to get out than I thought**

Chapter 5: Power Pt.2

**Yume's POV **

"Conner-kun what are you doing here!" I yelled, failing my hands in the air. "What do you think?" He said approaching me. I tilted my head, not being able to think of an answer. He sighed, "I'm here to help. Now go help your friends, while I handle these two!" A shock of lightning started to elate from his iPod. Then like all fullbringers could do, it changed into something else. A guitar.

He started to play the strings as lightning shot furiously at Loly and Menoly. I stopped looking and ran over to Rukia and Orihime. "Symbol of wind. Activate!" A sudden gust of wind shot forth, taking the rumble off of Rukia and Orihime. "Are you guys okay?" I asked, failing my hands again. They nodded their heads. I heaved a sigh of relief then Orihime suddenly hugged me.

"Uhhh," I said clueless of what to do. "Yume-chan! You didn't tell me you were a fullbringer!" She cried letting go. "Lets worry about that later! Yume you help your friend, we'll go aid Ichigo and the others!" Rukia shouted, flash stepping towards Ichigo. Orihime ran after her, her one attacking fairy dancing around her.

I raised my calligraphy brush and started to flash step over towards Conner. "Symbol of Ice, activate!" Ice came pouring out of the symbol I had made and it was rushing towards Loly and Menoly. Conner had dodged out of the way, letting the ice engulf the two.

"Dammit!" Loly swore, trying to break her legs out of the ice. A loud wave of music echoed in the area and lightning shot Loly and Menoly. They both cried out as the blue lightning hit both of them. "My oh my. We seem to have some trouble over here." A hiss of a flash step sounded and that lady named Lyrics was standing protectively over Loly and Menoly. "I expected more from you two. I took you as my fraccion for a reason." The orange haired lady spat, looking down at the two. "We've done enough here."

A weird sound came out of now where. The air started to open up to what looked like a black world. Lyrics gripped her bladed flute and sliced Loly and Menoly out of the ice. They started to walk towards the gate like thing. "Your not getting away that easy!" Conner yelled, flash stepping at them. A bolt of lightning flashed from his guitar. Lyrica lifted her hand and a orange like ball formed in it.

"Cero," she whispered. An orange beam shot forth and blasted through Conner's lighting. "Protection!" I screamed, a light covered Conner and the cero blasted around it. It quickly calmed, leaving Conner unharmed, but the three had gotten away. A soft huff came from Conner as his guitar turned back into his iPod.

"Are you guys okay!?" I turned around to see Orihime and the others running towards us. I nodded my head. "We need to get to Urahara's right now and tell the soul society whats happening!" I looked around. No one here had talked, nor did I recognize the voice. I looked to see the cat Orihime was holding. "Cat got your tongue?" It said. I jumped back in surprise, holding onto a shocked expression.

"H-how?" I said with a shaky voice. "Never mind that! We need to see whats going on!" Ichigo and everyone else flash stepped away. Orihime stayed standing in front of me. "Come with us Yume." She said with a serious expression. I didn't know what to do, but that seemed like my only option. "Conner-kun. Come with us." I turned back to him.

"No. I can't stand soul reapers." He disappeared in a split second. I sighed, I should've known better. "Okay let's go Orihime."

**Riku's POV **

"End, Apocalypse."

Power surrounded me in a huge blast. The colors of black and a dark maroon shot into the sky. Knight looked back, his eyes widening in surprise. Black metal covered my whole right arm and my sword started to change. The blade of my sword disappeared, black and maroon colored energy took its place, making the power look like wispy flames. The handle turned black as well and the hilt changed into what looked like a star. "I'm not done yet." I said, holding my head up high.

He started to laugh, pulling out his lance again. He charged at me again, doing the same technique of popping up in front of me. I blocked his attack, the looming energy of my weapon, cutting the side of Knight's face. "You have a strange zanpakuto," he commented, flash stepping away. "May I ask why, yours happens to be named of something that means the end of the world." I sighed, finding no good reason to explain.

"Is it because, you'll end something or someone?" I said nothing as I just stared. "Does it matter? We're in a fight shouldn't you be concentrating on that?" He laughed. I flash stepped at him, our weapons parrying back and forth.

_I'm going to have to use his ability soon._ I thought, looking at the black and dark maroon energy of my zanpakuto. _My use to his ability is still raw. So, maybe about three times and that might be my limit._ I flash stepped away, avoiding his lance digging into my stomach. He launched another cero at me, but I flash stepped away from that one too. Suddenly, Knight was in front of me again. I blocked with the flat side of my sword as his weapon slammed into mine.

"Nobasu!" I cried, the energy on my zanpakuto starting to flare. I jumped away, swinging my weapon as the energy extended my blade. Knight yelped in pain as my zanpakuto's ability sliced open his chest. The ability ended and Knight was knelled on the ground holding his injured chest. I ran towards him, hoping to end this quickly. Then, a large feeling of pain ripped open my side.

I stopped, looking a little to my right. A female with orange hair had a bladed flute stuck in my side. I coughed up blood as she slowly pulled her weapon out of me. I got on the ground, holding my side. "I'm ashamed of you Knight. Being the tenth Espada and you can't handle a single soul reaper on your own." Knight scowled at the lady, standing up and approaching her. "Whatever. I'll finish it now."

He picked up his lance and aimed it at me. I gripped my sword, except it felt like my arm was going numb. Then, I heard the sound of a flash step. Knight and the orange haired lady heard it too. They jumped out of the way as a sword tried to slice them. I gasped to see a soul reaper in front of me.

His hair was silver, but darker. He had a stern look in his dark grey eyes. "That's not nice. Two against one." Knight said nothing, but just glared at the newcomer. "Who are you?" Knight asked, raising his lance. "Does it matter shithead? All that matters is I'm going to kick your ass." The man sheathed his sword, raising his fists instead. The woman with orange hair, glared over at Knight. "Knight that's enough! We're no longer needed here. Come, lets go get Hebi. We don't need to deal with this scum."

"What the hell did you call me!" The man flash stepped and was in front of the woman. The woman raised her bladed flute, blocking the mans fist. Knight took this opportunity and attacked quickly. I jumped to my feet, flash stepping, and getting in front of the soul reaper quickly, blocking the assault. We both jumped back, landed safely across from them. "Idiot your injured you shouldn't be fighting." The silver haired soul reaper told me.

"Shut up! This was my battle first so get out of the way!" I spat back at him. The soul reaper snarled, but said nothing."Lets go Knight!" A weird sound came out of no where all of a sudden. The air behind them opened and they both walked through it. I panted fitfully, falling onto my knees as my side started to bleed open more.

"Who are you and what squad are you from?" The silver haired man asked. "All I'm giving you is my name. I'm Riku." The man bent down next to me. "Tell me what squad you're from." I shook my head. "What are you substitute soul reaper?" I shook my head again. "I'm not telling you any-" My side started to burn like crazy as blood started to come out more. I held my side and my zanpakuto went back to it's normal state.

"I'm getting you some medical attention." The man wrapped my arm around his neck. He sheathed my sword and helped me up. I found no way to get out of this. I didn't know what to do at the moment. "What's your name?" I asked. He started to flash step and as he did I heard his name.

"Saburo Kazuya."

**XXXXX **

**Mitsu's POV **

I dodged away from another cero, going to the right. I landed on the ground, avoiding Hebi's sword. "Getting tired yet?" I laughed, as I kept dodging away. The man smirked, shaking his head. "Good. I needed a challenge!" I lifted up my duel blades, slashing at him from all sides. He parried each of my attacks, sparks flying everywhere. I slashed my swords up, his sword flinging out of his hand.

I smirked and cut my blades down. Blood came from his chest, but to my surprise two medium sized cuts appeared. They should have been a lot bigger. Hebi fist came into my view and I jumped backwards, avoiding his attack. He started to laugh or hiss. He walked over to his blade, picking it up.

"I bet your wondering why your attacks barely cut me." He said slyly as I nodded my head. "Allow me to explain. My ability is called Zombie. Whatever damage I receive is cut in half. So, it's pretty much like having to kill me twice. Your going to have to double your effort to kill me!" He flash stepped and was suddenly behind me. I gasped as I turned around, feeling his sword rip across my chest.

I lost my footing and fell onto the ground. I let out another gasp, my back hitting the hard concrete beneath me. "Hebi!" An angry female voice called. I looked to my left to see some guy in white bone armor and a lady with orange hair. "Finish this and lets get going. We're done here!" Hebi scowled, but said nothing. He lifted his blade, smiling as the sword came down at me.

"I don't think so."

Hebi's blade stopped in mid air. He was struggled to even move it. I looked around and spotted a familiar figure. "T-Twilight!?" I said in surprise. Not only was it her that arrived, but her boyfriend Tsukishima was with her. Twilight was holding a book and purple light was coming from it. She raised her hand and Hebi raised into the sky with the motion of her hand. She threw him to the side and he crashed down into the street.

"Get Mistu." She told Tsukishima. He nodded his head and started to flash step towards me. Twilight faced the other people that were here. "We don't have time for this. " The bone armored man growled. The orange haired woman touched the air behind her. The air split open to reveal a dark looking place. Tsukishima helped me up to my feet. I said thanks and faced our opponents.

"We'll finish this later!" Hebi yelled, entering the dark looking place. It then shut, everything going still and very silent. Twilight walked over to us, putting her book into her bag. "Come on, let's get to your house, where it's quiet Mitsu. There's some things I believe that needs explaining.

**Oc Owners!**

**Saburo Kazuya - Barrett M107**

**Conner Brant - Antex-The Legendary Zoroark**

**AN: Please PM me if you didn't like how I used your Ocs.**


	7. Chapter 6: Explanations

Chapter 6: Explanations

**Mitsu's POV - His home**

"Okay we're here!" I declared, opening my door to my empty home. "Lets go to my bedroom. Just in case my brother decides to come home in the middle of the night or my mother finishes work earlier." They both said nothing as we walked up to my room. These two were weird and gave me a dark feeling crawling up my spine. The three of us entered my room, good thing for me it wasn't dirty.

"Lay down, I need to heal that wound on your chest." Twilight said, pointing to my bed. There was no point in arguing so, I laid on my bed, waiting for her to start to heal me. She walked over, laying her hand over my chest. An odd green light came from her palm. The wound healed quickly, the flesh regenerating in front of my eyes. It kinda freaked me out. "So start explaining please," I said, sitting up and waiting for my teacher to start talking.

"Well, those things you fought are called arrcaners. They have both powers of a hollow and a soul reaper. The Gotei 13 fought these things about two years ago. Remember, I had to explain to you three why you were asleep in a Kakaura Town. A man named Sosuke Aizen betrayed the Seireitei along with two others. Allthree at a captain's level, maybe even higher. Aizen created something called the Hogyoku, it can bend boundaries, and it keeps him immortal. With this Hogyoku he created the arrcaners and those people we fought were Espada. The top ranking arrcaners. Aizen and his army were defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki and the Gotei 13, but from the looks of it he has escaped. Now, new Espada and maybe new arrcaners are here."

She sighed, resting against the wall and watching my blank expression. "Is that why you sealed everyone's powers for a couple of months? So, we wouldn't see all that stuff?" I asked, pointing my finger at her. She nodded her head, standing straight up. "Come on. Lets go get our friends. They're at Urahara's. Tsukishima, you can leave, I got the rest of this covered." He nodded his head, flash stepping away.

Twilight and I were walking out when, something crunched under her foot. "Hmm?" She looked down, picking up something from under her foot. I looked at what she held. It was a envelope with my name on it in black ink and she was starting to open it. "G-give that back!" I yelled, snatching the from her evil clutches. I hugged it to my chest defensively. "Don't open stuff unless it's in your own home!" She shrugged her shoulders, no longer interested. "I already know what it says and who it's from!"

She yelled, exiting my room and walking down the stairs. "Wait what!? How!?" I screamed, throwing the envelope onto my bed and running after her. "I'm a telekinetic, I read it once I touched it. Besides, I won't tell anyone what it says." I could feel steam coming out of my ears. I brushed off the anger, it wasn't going to help me anyway.

"Lets go. Your so slow!" She quickly flash stepped out of my house, giving me no time to catch up. I growled in slight anger and started to flash step after her. I got out of my house quickly and was soon, jumping across rooftops. Soon enough I spotted my teacher and started to catch up. "Twilight! Aren't there soul reapers there!? And what about Riku and Yume!?" I screamed, trying to catch up to her. "Their there! I told you they were a couple minutes ago! Now hurry up!" She flash stepped again, leaving me to wonder where she went. My teacher powers were amazing. Despite, she never fights much, her power is beyond any other fullbringer.

I huffed loudly and started to flash step faster.

**XXXXX**

**Yume's POV - Urahara's Shop**

I walked quietly behind Orihime, looking around the unfamiliar place. "So is this like your guy's headquarters?" I asked, entering the small shop. Orihime tilted her head,"Uhh maybe." She replied. I walked closer to Orihime, unsure of the place and nervous. _I'm not suppose to be here, _I thought, still following my best friend. _Twilight warned me not to interfere with these people. Oh, I don't know what to do!_

I soon found that I had followed Orihime to a small room. Everyone was sitting and getting comfortable in their spots. I shyly sat next to Orihime, hearing some urgent yelling in the next room. That yelling soon quieted down to silence. The wooden door to the room opened slowly. "So, you all fought Espadas?" A man said, walking into the room. He wore a green striped hat with the same pattern on his rope. He had a cane and his hat covering his face made me panic. He looked scary.

"We've already warned the soul society about this situation." He said, sitting down as the talking black cat took a spot too. I leaned over to Orihime, tugging lightly on her sleeve."Whose that?" I whispered to Orihime. "That's Urahara-san." She replied. "Don't worry, he'll tell us what we need." She smiled happily, like there was no problems in the world.

"Whose this new lady?"

I turned my attention back to Urahara. Everyone was looking at me and it was making me uncomfortable. "I-I'm Yume Koibito." I said rather fast, bowing my head. Everything got extremely quiet after that. I looked back up, seeing Urahara smiling at me. "Well, its nice to meet you." I smiled shyly, feeling heat coming over my cheeks.

"Hey Urahara!" Shouted an unfamiliar voice. "Get over here we need some medical attention!" Everyone instantly got to their feet, walking out of the and to the entrance to the candy shop. I peeked over the corner, seeing a silver haired soul reaper holding someone with black hair. I knew who he was holding. "Riku!?" I yelled in surprise, seeing him actually injured for the first time.

I ran over to him, as the silver haired soul reaper sat him next to a wall. "Yume?" He said quietly, looking up at me. I smiled, then frowned looking at his bloodied side. I lifted my calligraphy brush from my pants pocket, raising it high in the air. "Symbol of Mend, activate." I whispered quietly, the sign slowly appeared and glowed slightly. The power from the symbol went over Riku's wound and it slowly started to heal."You'll be okay now," I said, rubbing some fake sweat off my forehead. He said nothing, but nodded politely.

"Wait a minute your a soul reaper!?" Ichigo exclaimed, everyone looking at Riku with a shocked expression. Riku kept on his surprisingly calm expression. He slowly replied, "Yes."

"Wait a minute do you guys know this brat?" The silver haired soul reaper said. "Yes we do." Rukia answered. "He's not from a squad." The soul reaper, looked down at him with a motionless expression. "So, who are you?" Renji asked him. "I'm Saburo Kazuya, from squad eleven. I was called here to help you people in your 'investigation'. Now, I would like an answer if this brat is a sub soul reaper or not."

"He's not."

The door to the shop opened catching everyone's attention. To my surprise Twilight and Mitsu were the ones that came in. "Riku Shurui is not a substitute soul reaper." My teacher continued. "I actually wanted to come here to see if Urahara would help me figure it out now." Urahara smirked, walking towards Twilight. "Well it's good to see an old friend is doing well!"

"What!?" Mitsu, Riku, and I said at the same time. "You were the one telling us not to come here this whole time!" Mitsu shouted, pointing his finger at her. Twilight said nothing as she stared at Mitsu. "I told you not to come here so you wouldn't get in trouble, not to mention we have a couple of soul reapers here."

Mitsu shut his mouth not saying anymore, but his eyes strayed over to Saburo. His eyes slowly widened in surprise. He approached the soul reaper at a slow pace. Soon, he stopped looking up at him.

"Saburo-sama?"


	8. Chapter 7: Stuff

**AN: Not in a writing mood. Sorry if this sucks, cause I'm forcing myself to write it. And I'm too lazy right now to fix. **

Chapter 7: Stuff

**Riku's POV**

_Last Time... _

_The door to the shop opened catching everyone's attention. To my surprise Twilight and Mitsu were the ones that came in. "Riku Hariyan is not a substitute soul reaper." My teacher continued. "I actually wanted to come here to see if Urahara would help me figure it out now." Urahara smirked, walking towards Twilight. "Well it's good to see an old friend is doing well!"_

_"What!?" Mitsu, Riku, and I said at the same time. "You were the one telling us not to come here this whole time!" Mitsu shouted, pointing his finger at her. Twilight said nothing as she stared at Mitsu. "I told you not to come here so you wouldn't get in trouble, not to mention we have a couple of soul reapers here."_

_Mitsu shut his mouth not saying anymore, but his eyes strayed over to Saburo. His eyes slowly widened in surprise. He approached the soul reaper at a slow pace. Soon, he stopped looking up at him._

"Saburo-sama?"

Mitsu and Saburo were both starring at each other now. It was kinda weird, especially since they weren't the only people in the room. I stood up, careful not to disturb whatever was going on.

"Okay that's enough." Twilight said, walking over to the two. She grabbed Mitsu's shoulder, raising her right hand. "This might hurt a bit." She hit the back of Mitsu's neck. His eyes went hazy and collapsed in our teacher's arms. She then looked up at Saburo, glaring at him. Even I had to admit it was scary. " Not. One. Word." He took a step back, looking down at her with an unsure look.

I could feel an awkward silence humming over the room. "Anyway," Urahara said, raising his fan in his face. "What did you need help with Twilight?" She sat Mitsu down on the ground against a wall. She then put her hands to her hips and pointed at me like I had done something wrong. I took a step back from her, just in case she decided to send me unconscious like Mistu. "I need help with this boy. Riku is a soul reaper, not a substitute, yet he's here in the world of the living. Whatever it is, he's not like the soul reapers in the soul society."

I decided to back away even further.

"Let's examine him then." The shop keeper suggested. Twilight nodded her head in agreement. She walked over to me and grabbed my sleeve. "Show us the way." He nodded and started to walk towards another area. Twilight tugged brutally on my sleeve and started to drag me on the ground.

_This not good... _

**XXXXX**

**Yume's POV **

"What the hell was that?" Renji asked. I felt my eye twitch. Riku was slowly being pulled away from our dangerous history teacher. It looked like a horror movie for a second. Saburo said nothing and walked over to the exit of the shop. On his way out he briefly glanced at Mitsu, but moved his head back to the exit and was gone. I then remembered Mitsu was unconscious. "Oh, Mitsu-kun!" I yelled, running over to him and kneeling next to him.

Mistu was out. I poked at his face, wondering what to do. I took out my calligraphy brush, my power slowly streaming from it. "Symbol of noise," I whispered, writing in the air, blue ink following the trail of my brush. "Orihime-chan, you and your friends might want to plug your ears." They gave me a funny look, but I gave them one back. They all put their hands over their ears. "Activate!" I screamed. A loud ear piercing noise shook the place. Mitsu eyes burst open and he grabbed his ears.

The noise soon died down and everything was kinda back to normal. "Your awake now!" I exclaimed cheerfully, smiling brightly. Mitsu glared at me, laying his hands to his sides. "Sorry," I muttered, lowering my head. I then suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder."Yume-chan, lets go sit and talk for a while okay?" Orihime suggested. I nodded my head in agreement.

Moments later, we were sitting a room. It was Renji, Rukia, Ishida, Ichigo, Sado, Orihime and I in one room. "It's so cool! Now we're both fullbringers!" Orihime shouted happily as she hugged me tightly. I smiled at her, hugging her back. "Can you explain your power Yume? I don't yet understand it." Rukia asked. I nodded my head as Orihime let go of me.

"I write different kinds symbols in the air. Fire, water, and a whole bunch of others. So whatever I write comes out in a psychically form or spiritual form. Like what I just did to Mitsu-kun. Noise was one of the symbols I used and I created a spiritual object to be used for a brief minute or so. I can do many things like that. With some symbols that I'm more used too, or don't use as much power I can just yell without having to write the symbol. Unfortunately, I'm very novice. I can only use protection without the symbol." I lowered my head, sighing loudly.

"Oh don't worry, you'll get better." Orihime said in a supportive voice. I perked my head back up, smiling at her. "So your teacher there. What is she?" Ishida asked, adjusting his glasses as he did. "Well," I started, putting my finger on my lip. "She's psychic and a fullbringer! It's really really cool, but she's very frightening of a person. Just don't make her mad or she'll throw you into the ground."

**XXXXX **

**Mitsu's POV **

"Saburo-sama!?" I yelled, walking out of the shop. My ears and head were still ringing with that annoying noise Yume had made. I shouted his name again, but nothing came in response. I sighed, plopping myself onto the ground. "I'm never going to find him." I whispered, looking at the brown dirt. I heaved another sigh, feeling sadness start to weigh down my heart.

"I couldn't last time, so how could I know." I looked back up at the sky, night was still here, the stars shinning brightly. Suddenly a shadow appeared over me. "You called?" I could help, but let out a feminine scream, and scurry away. "Jeez, calm down kid." Saburo was standing where I was a second ago. I felt like my heart was going to burst. "Don't do that!" I yelled angrily as I stood up.

"Tck, you still act the same, midget."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I can't help it if your taller than me! At least I'm not a real midget! You stupid weak old man!" At the last three words I instantly put my hands over my mouth. I had forgotten for a second that Saburo is very short tempered, not to mention hates being called weak. He glared at me, which made shivers crawl up my spine. I took my hands off of my mouth, "I'm sorry." My voice was shaky, let alone frightened.

He took a couple steps forward and punched the back of my head. I was soon on the ground, holding my head. _My teacher already hits me and now him? Please dear god, have people stop abusing me. _"Your still act the same." He repeated as he started to walk away. "Wait Saburo-sama!" I yelled, standing up and flash stepping in front of him.

I gulped, probably loud enough for him to hear. "Why? Why did you leave without telling me, twelve years ago!?"


	9. Chapter 8: Blank

**AN: It's been a while everyone. Hope you enjoy. I'm still having major writer's block for this story... **

Chapter 8: Blank

**Riku's POV **

(The next day)

"So, your saying I'm not a substitute and that you can't even prove it?" I asked the shop keeper, crossing my arms. Urahara nodded his head. "We couldn't find much at all. All we could get was that you're a soul. Like ones from the soul society." I bowed my head, this stupid topic was starting to get on my nerves. I'm not a sub, I'm not a normal soul reaper, I am nothing.

"So should probably go home now, Riku." Twilight walked into the room, looking straight at me. "I told everyone to leave and the soul reapers that they shouldn't bother with any of you. You need to go, your sister is probably worried about you." At the mention of my sister, I knew I was going to die once I went home. I was gone for one whole night, not only that, but there was school today, the last day before break. Also, I left my body sleeping on my bed.

"Ahh crap!" I got up instantly and started to flash step. I had to hurry before my sister decided to think I was dead. I got out of the shop and quickly flash stepped towards home. I jumped from building to building, soon enough finding my house. I could see a black car in the driveway, if anything the two had gotten home late at night. I passed through the wall of the house and ran into my room. When I got through the door I think my heart stopped.

My sister was sitting next to my body on the bed, holding my hand. She looked like she had been crying for hours. _Oh gods, she thinks I'm dead. _I thought. I walked over to my body and got back into it. Once I felt I had taken control of it again, I opened my eyes.

"Sister? Is there something wrong?" I asked, even though I knew there _was _something wrong. She looked up and directly at my face. I suddenly felt all the oxygen from my lungs quickly disappear. "RIKU YOUR OKAY!" He screamed, hugging me with amazing strength. I squirmed, trying to release myself from her beastly grip. I think I was about to die from loss of oxygen.

"Sister, please. I can't breathe!" I yelled, finally getting her off of me.

"Rose, what are you yelling for!?" I could tell that the voice was Cross. He walked in, his jaw hitting the floor. He just stared and it kinda of creep me out. He ran over to me and started to hug me with an iron grip. "AWW! Your okay, little Riku!" He said in a kiddish voice, which bothered me to no end. I got feel all the air get squeezed out of me again. "I'm so happy your okay!"

He suddenly gave me a wet kiss on my cheek. "WHAT THE HECK!" I demanded, while kicking the red head's stomach. He collapsed on the floor in front of me. "Do that again and I'll make sure you kiss the floor!" My sister started to laugh, thinking that this was funny. I glared over at her, wanting to hit her now.

**XXXXXX **

**Yume's POV **

"Hey, Yume?" I brought myself out of my thoughts, looking over at my orange haired friend. "Huh? What is it Orihime?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Twilight had told all of us to go home for now and said it was probably safe to go home now. Orihime and I were walking home, it was the last day of school and the two of us were skipping, since all the destruction that had happened last night.

"I was just wondering. How did you meet Mitsu, Riku, and Twilight?" I smiled, remembering how we all did meet. "Well, I helped Riku save Mitsu from some hollows about five years ago. I met Twilight through Riku, cause she was hie history teacher and I just had transferred to his school. How I met Riku. Well that was seven years ago."

_(Flash back) _

_"Ohh! I'm going to be late for class!" I panicked throwing my uniform and grabbing my back pack. "I don't want to be late for the first day!" I ran out my door, almost tripping down the stairs. I started to run, once my feet hit the concrete floor. "Need to hurry, need to hurry!" I ran on the sidewalk, heading towards school. I soon stopped in my tracks, looking at the way to school and a shortcut that lead to the bridge of the town. Deciding I didn't want to be late, I ran down the way to the bridge._

_Along the way, there was glorious river that ran under the bridge. I couldn't help myself, but stop and look at the luminous water. "It's so pretty." I exclaimed, not wanting to keep my eyes off the sight. A sudden noise broke me out of my thoughts. I looked to my right to see a teen about my age. He had black hair that was pulled back with a red hair tie. He had the same guy uniform, like they had at my school. He was of a normal height and oddly skinny. He was throwing my pebbles into the river. Chucking them in, one by one. _

_I leaned my head to the left, hoping to see his face. The left side of his face however, was covered by his long bangs. I grumbled to myself wondering, who this person was or what he looked like. I walked towards him and was about to say something when a roaring like sound, shook my ears. Something like a weight hit my body and I feel onto the ground. I gasped at this feeling and saw a strange creature come out of now where and approach the teen I wanted to talk to. It had an oddly shaped body with a white mask and it's eyes were glowing red. _

_He kept throwing rocks into the water. He seemed unaware of the weird beast walking towards him. I tried to scream out, but nothing came from my lips. I tried crawling, but that wasn't very helpful either, it was like the energy from my body was being sucked out. _

_The strange creature was soon right behind the teen. It's mouth opened and a red beam shot out, engulfing him in crimson. I wanted to scream, but it was useless right now. Smoke flew everywhere, covering the scene. The creature roared and looked straight at me. I felt my heart stop in my chest. I wanted to run as far as I could. The beast licked it's lips and ran at me. I let out a small screech of surprise. _

_A strange noise, then rung in my ears again. The teen, I watched get engulfed by the beam was standing in front of me with a katana. His clothing had changed into samurai clothing, it was all black. "You'll be okay." The teen whispered, glancing at me. He ran at the beast in front of him and disappeared. He reappeared behind it. The creature did nothing and it's body was suddenly sliced apart._

_The boy sheathed his weapon and walked towards me. The weight that been holding me down was lifted off of me. I sat up, looking at myself to make sure I was really okay. I heard footsteps and saw the black haired boy, standing in front of me. "Your strong," He said. "You took the creatures spiritual pressure pretty well." He grabbed my hand, helping me up. I looked directly at his face._

_He had a stern expression, but there was some sympathy in his blue eyes. His face was very youthful and I had to admit, he was cute. What surprised me, was when he smiled. "I'm Riku Shurui. What's your name?"_


End file.
